Integrated circuits are packaged in a variety of ways. An integrated circuit can be packaged by interconnecting the integrated circuit with a substrate. The integrated circuit and the substrate can be electrically interconnected with solder or wire bonding. A polymer may then filled into the voids between the interconnections of the integrated circuit and the substrate to provide a more robust mechanical coupling of the integrated circuit and the substrate.